(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper rack with functions of accessing and playing multimedia files, and more particularly to a paper rack wherein an internal circuit board has transmission junctions, sockets, and a wireless receiver and emitter for connecting with a digital information equipment (such as a personal digital assistant, a portable disk, or a card reader), a memory card, a wireless network, or a wireless receiving and emitting device, and transmitting a digital file and a multimedia file.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional paper rack A has a roll of toilet paper B, allowing for a user to directly extract the toilet paper from the roll B in usage. Moreover, most of the paper rack A installed with a roll of toilet paper B are used in a bathroom. However, most of people will choose to read a paper or magazine upon using the bathroom wherein a light is only used for purely lightening, and therefore easy to cause ache in eyes.
Moreover, a paper rack A installed with a roll of toilet paper B is widely applied in places such as kitchens, bed rooms, living rooms, bathrooms, ordinary families, companies, or even a public place like a hotel, and most of the places having a paper rack A are a space for personal use. Therefore, how to change that only a single activity of reading a paper or magazine can be taken in the aforementioned places, and in the meantime to increase a function of the paper rack, is a problem which needs to be solved by the inventor.